Field Trip
by Adja
Summary: AU post Plan B 2x17. Mac gets lost in the woods during a field trip and found herself with Dick as company. How do you survive in a wood with nothing to eat and whisky ? Mention of Cassidy, Veronica, Logan and Madison.
1. We got oursleves a problem

_Damn that field trip. It should have been a blast. _But Cassidy wasn't there as he should have. And honestly... she didn't want to have him around, he'd dumped her almost a month ago. She didn't know exactly why, but she didn't miss him that bad. It hurt more because she felt like a idiot. Next time she'll go out with a guy she'll find a more mature one. A older one. A bad ass. Like Weevil ! She smirked._ No way. _It wasn't that Weevil wasn't attractive, but why a guy like him would even notice her.

Her foot got caught in a root and she groaned. _Woods. Damn, I wouldn't have liked to live in the prehistoric era._ She was high tech, dsl and computers. She was stripes of colors in her hair, she was jeans. She was Mac. And she was... wondering where she was.

She looked around. "That's official. I got lost." She sighed. And sat on the floor. She searched her bad for her cell phone and... _crap. Where is a network when you need one ?_ She drank a little of water and massaged her temples. _So... _where were they arrived ? What did she saw when she'd gotten out of the bus. A cliff. _So... go mac, prove you're not only a computer geek. You're like sporty girl too. _She stared to climb a tree. "Just... not.. the.. cheerleader kind."

She sat on a branch, examining the horizon. _This way._ She began to climb down and heard a crack. Someone swore.

_Oh, please. _She dropped her bad and jumped down the tree just in front of Dick, a whiskey flask in the hand. His eyes widened. "What the hell ... ?" He focused. "Where's Tarzan, Ghost World ?" she smirked at him and started to walk away. Then stopped. He was probably lost too. She couldn't let him die in the woods. _Can't I ?_

"Are you lost, Dick ?" he looked at her. "No I'm just looking for a bear to fuck. Of course I am !" She gave up, and turned away. When they'll find his bleached bones, she'll say he didn't want her help.

"Wait !" he caught up with her. "Are you too or not ?" She nodded. "Shit." he let out. "But I know where I'm heading." he followed her, raising a eyebrow. "there's a cliff over there. The same one we saw when we got out of the bus. I think we'll find the road if we head that way." he snorted, putting the flask back in his pocket. "You 'think'..." She stopped angrily. "You know you're free to go away !" He remained silent. She started back walking. He followed.

---

When they finally found the road, they realized it was almost night. When they indeed arrived to the place the bus had been parked, it was gone.

Mac groaned. "Go ahead ! Mock me !!!" he yelled at Dick. "I wasn't going to... I.. got lost too you know." he shook his head, and she find her cool again. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "That's shitty." he said. "Maybe they'll come back searching for us." she said, sitting on a dead tree. "I don't think so. At least for a week." She raised her brows. "They thing we're in the kids camp." She slammed her forehead. "Right !"

There was a kid camp down on the valley. The hight school trip was also a way to get them in the woods. And a few students were supposed to stay there to watch. He was alone at home and her parents were out for two weeks. How would know they didn't volunteered in the last minute ?

"I guess it means it us on our own." she noted. "Lucky you have a brain." he said. She frowned, surprised. He picked the flask. "i'm out of order right now." she smiled and grabbed it from him. He yelped as he thought she was going to dodge it, but she drank a damn big gulp of alcohol.

"Me too. I had a crappy day. It was supposed to be great. So... let end it properly." he chocked. "Damn, girl, you got it bad !" he sat beside her. She turned the flask upside down. "Too bad it's empty." she snorted. He smiled. "Not hardly." he opened his bag and got a full bottle of whiskey. "The flask is just easier to carry in my pocket."

She smiled and took the bottle. And failed in opening it. When she was about to use her teeth he took it from her and opened it with a grin. "Thanks." She drank a bit, and grimaced. "You don't do that often, right ?" he asked. "Well, no." she said.

He stood up. "I'll watch your back." he said, holding out his hand. "Come on." he invited and lifted her back on her feet.

They climbed the sloping cliff and sat as high as they could get. They watched the sun disappear. "We should start a fire before it gets too dark." She said. The sun had gone down the line of the see, the countdown to night had started. Thirty minutes.


	2. Whisky

"I can't believe how good whiskey can be to start a fire !!" she laughed. Dick grumbled. "I'm so hungry. You have something to eat ?" She nodded. "You brought drinks, I brought cake." He smiled.

"You're funny." he said. She shook her head. "Usually people say that and mock me right after that. Or they run away." she paused. "Usually _you_ do." she reminded him.

"yeah.. but I'm drunk now. So I'm all better." she giggled. She was pretty drunk too. It felt weird and comforting.

A while later he left her 'to pee', a bit further in the woods. When he came back he was holding a few short branches. She was turning her back to the fire, playing with a bracelet. She took it of and ducked it in the air before catching it back.

_Beav gave her that crap._ He realized. She seamed sad and angry. He cough and put the new dry wood next to the fire. She looked at him and he came to sit beside her on his coat. She was still playing with her bracelet.

"He's a jerk." he said. She raised an interrogating eyebrow. He pointed the piece of leather. "Beav." he explained. She shook her head. "That's my fault... I should have picked an older guy." she said. "Why ?" he asked.

"You're gonna laugh." she said. "Try me." she took a breath. "Do you know why he broke up ?" He shook his head. "I asked him if I was repulsive." he grinned. "You should be the one that broke up at the answer." she elbowed him. "He wasn't even... you know... trying to touch me." Dick paused in the middle of his laugh.

"Oh." He stared a moment at his feet. "He _is _a jerk !" he let out, getting her to laugh. "I know you'd understand." she joked.

He caught the bracelet and put it in the depths of her bag. "Forget it. Baby bro is a zero." she smirked. "You _so _love your brother !" he laughed. "I do." he said, suddenly serious. "But he apparently isn't ready for anything jet. And you seam to be. You know, you're a black and red haired computer bad ass, you deserve a bad boy at least..." "Hey, that's what I was tell...-" she paused. "Bad ass ?" she asked. "Where did 'Ghost World' go ?" He slightly blushed. "Come on, Mac. It's just a nickname. Plus... I bet now you feel that you're better off alone, right ?" She rubbed her neck. "Probably." "You can move on and grow up." She frowned. "Stop being insightful, that's creepy."

He laughed, picked the bottle and drank again. He held the bottle to her. "You think I deserve a bad guy ? Boy, that would be exciting ! " he laughed. He mimicked her voice. "Someone that wants me for my body and not my brain for once !!" she giggled. "I think we both drank too much."

He shook his head. "Not until I reach the delirum tremens again..." Her eyes widened. "You have ?" he shook his head. "Yeah, once. One time with Logan. Dude, It was creepy." She smiled as he said. "Never go there, baby. It's way wrong." he closed the bottle and put it in his bag. "Anyway, let's keep some for tomorrow."


	3. Fishing for a truth

She was shaking. _Damn, it was so hot today, how come it's freezing at night ? _She thought, waking up. She sat on the floor. _So it was real._ She told herself, spotting the dying campfire. _I didn't dream it._

Dick groaned. "You can't sleep either ?" he asked. She grinned at him and he added. "Obviously."

She looked at her cell phone. "Oh, we slept 5 hours." she said. "Anyway, the sun will be up soon, we won't be able to sleep any more." He sat and stretched. "What do you think ? We walk to the city ?" She frowned.

They'd seen it yesterday from the cliff. Walking staright to it. It didn't seam that far. "I think it'll take us a few days at least." His mouth dropped open. "Better get going !" he stated.

They didn't expect to find a road because the one they'd arrived from was going round the valley so it definitely wasn't the shortest way and it was such a wild place. Just woods.

---

They walked for three hours in a row. "I think I'm getting used to _crave_ for something to eat." he said, checking out his cell. "Damn, network." she checked hers. "Low batt." she said. "Neat."

They ended up in a strand. She rested her aching feet in the streaming water. "Oww... this is good." she said. Dick shook his head. "Not enough." he said and entered the water. "Woaa... That's cold." Mac sneered. "It's a torrent."

"Come on, join me." he invited her. She snorted. "No way !" He placed his hands on his hips, shaking. "Come on, show me if you're ghost world or a bad ass." She smirked. "Neither." She said, checking her feet. _Oww._

He splatched water at her. "You crazy ?" she yelled. "You bad ass ?" he replied. She decided that... all in all, she was already wet. She entered the water slowly. "I can't believe you're having me doing that." He grabbed her hand and raised it like after a boxing match. "Mac the bad ass of Neptune at my left !!! Yeah."

She laughed, than jumped when a fish came brushing her leg. She almost jumped into Dick's arms. Instead she made him fall. "Sorry." she said, helping him back on his feet. "The rocks are slippery. I ... think I have an idea."

---

"I can't believe we made it !!" She said, turning the fish over the fire. "After two hours." he underlined. "Even so." she said. She was proud. Whether anything he could say. She went fishing. With a piece of wood. So much for the twenty first century geek.

He turned his fish next to her. She smelled her hand. "Yuck..." she'd had to empty the beast. "Can't they like... smell otherwise ?" he asked. She smirked. "Guess not."

he tasted his. "Mk ! It's good !" he said, and snorted. "And hot." he added.

---

Mac sat beside him. "What yours taste like ?" Dick asked. She frowned. "Fish ?" he took her branch and handed her his. "Come on, It wasn't the same fishes."

Indeed they weren't. His tasted funny, but good actually. "Lacks of mayonnaise." he said. She grinned. "You rich guys... I admire you taste for sophisticate things." he stretched. "We're 09ers you know."

She jumped, he saw it. "What ?" she shook her head, paler. "What ?" he asked again, concerned. "I'm one. Sort of." she confessed. He looked stunned. "What do you mean ?" "I was switched at birth." He remained silent, trying to figure out if she was kidding or not. "I'm not lying." she said. "Switched, like... you're from another family ?" She nodded. "Woa." he said. "which one ?"

She smirked. _Of course he was gonna ask you that, what did you think ? _"The Sinclairs." He chocked and burst into laugh. And then paused. "Your birth days are the same." he realized. She pursed her lips. He broke up. "She would have been happy ! Holidays in a trailer." she frowned. "What's wrong with not having money ?" she asked angrily.

Dick realized how his sarcastic remark had probably felt for her. "I don't know. I... always have been a rich dumb guy." She stood up.

"Mac, I'm sorry." he'd said her name, she noted. "Admit it. I think Madison would have had a hard time with your life ?" She grinned at the idea. "I guess." She was trying to figure Madison using only one fork and one plate during a meal.

He came closer. "It's better this way. For you I mean." she raised and eyebrow. "How ?" he grabbed her shoulder. "You're not blonde... you're not superficial, or at least less cuz i didn't see it up until now... and you can stand alcohol." he frowned. "Or maybe the simple fact that you got wasted last night with me and didn't end up puking on my shoes makes you a rightful 09er." She smirked. "Yeah for me."


	4. Shelter and Tease

Dick was standing, their two bags on the shoulder. They'd decided to follow the stream. It was heading to Neptune and it was full of swimming food. "You ready ?" he asked. She was hiding from him. "Watcha doing ?" "Someone else !" she responded. She was actually peeling the skin from her heel. _Aaooowww. _

She limped to join him. "I can't walk." she stated. She showed him her feet. "Ew. Sorry." he let out. He came closer and took her feet in his hand, holding her with the other. "It's only here ?" he asked. "This spot ?"

She nodded. "Take your shoes off." she obeyed, watching him suspiciously. He took his knife out, and snorted as he smelled it. "Damn, this fishes are wicked angry !"

He cut the back of her two shoes. And scratched his head.

"Now, you'll keep loosing'em but you'll be able to walk a little bit." she smiled, impressed. "You bad ass." she said. "Thanks."

He held her hand when she tried to walk. It turned out ok. She scoffed at her shoes. "Man, that's ugly." she let out. He laughed.

---

"Hey, d'you see what I see ?" he asked. "You mean that cabin ? Just waiting for us to crash in ?" he smiled and nodded. Then began running to it. "hey, wait.. I can't keep up !" she said, putting back in place the shoe she'd lost.

"There's no one in there. Must be a fisher's. There's no phone." _What did I expect ? _"Mine's dead." she said. "Mine too." She approached and ducked her shoes. "At least we got a place to stay tonight." she stated.

---

He leaned against the wall, outside the cabin. "Damn, that's good. He said. He drank a shot of water from the river." She ducked the leftovers of their meal away. "Pfew. Not hungry anymore." she said. "Which day are we ?" Dick asked her. "Hum... Tuesday I guess." Three days already. She gabbed her aching ankle. "outch." he frowned. "Something wrong ?" She grinned at her feet."Sore." He sat in front of her and began to rub her foot. "Isn't it better than doing French homework ?" he asked, hiding the fact that he was uncomfortable. He relaxed when she smiled. "Ohh, yeah..." she whispered as he reached a painful spot.

He kept massaging in silence for a minute and switched feet. She reached for his bag and grabbed the bottle. She held it to him. "No, thanks. I... no." She frowned, and put it back. "_You_ can." he said. She snorted. "Yeah, alone. No thanks." He let go of her foot. She folded her legs under her. "I can't do yours. But... I can do your back." she offered. He nodded.

She pulled his shirt off and he felt suddenly really awkward. Since when Ghost World could turn him on ? He wondered. Since when Dick the overconfident jerk could spend an entire day with a girl without losing his mind ? Well, since when was he wandering the woods ? Nothing seamed to be normal around now. _Damn, not Cassidy's ex !_ Beav. He'd just been so mean to her lately. Now he knew why he didn't understand.

His thoughts completely stopped when he felt her thumbs pushing deeper on his back muscles. Oh, Damn. "You're wicked good." he let out before he could held his words back. She giggled. "Yeah, I'm a bad ass, remember." he smiled.

She fully relaxed his back. "Damn, your back is huge !" she stated. "Yeah ?" he said. "Well, obviously you and Veronica can't have the same body but... Damn, your back is huge !" He reached for the bottle in his bag, trying not to think of what she'd just said. _Wake up, dude._

"I thought you didn't want to ... ?" she asked. "Well, stop telling me stories of girls massaging each other, ok ?" she burst into laugh. "Aww.." she meowed. A naughty smiled broadening on her face. "What about the massage oil ?" she asked. "You know this thing that makes a body all shiny and slippery." he turned to her, shocked. "Mac ! Stop !" She laughed. "And the moaning ?" she added. "You know, of pleasure." He yelled and jumped her. They rolled on the floor. She was so laughing that she was crying, scoffing.

He pouted. "You're mean." he said. "No, i'm not. I'm a bad .. bad person." she said. "Damn straight !" he sat. "Now I'm gonna have to find a cold shower in those damn woods."

She giggled and rose. That was fun. It was weird laughing with Dick, but he wasn't the same Dick she knew. She guessed around his pals he was different. Guy pride or something. He brushed pass her and entered the wooden cabin. "One bed. At least it's large." he stated. She entered. "You think we'll be freezing again ?" she said. "Less I hope." he said, closing the door. She searched a drawer. "Hey look. Candles." She frowned at him. "They don't turn you on, do they ?" he smiled.

"Depends... If you strip down in front of me in candlelight it could." she laughed. "Like that would happened." "So... not." he said.


	5. Going illegal

She watched him as he glued the candles to the small table. "Why did you have a lighter with you anyway ? You don't smoke if I'm not mistaken." she asked. He sat beside her with a grin. "It illegal." he said, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Her smile broadened. "Share !" she said. _Why did I even think she would freak out ? _

He searched his bad and picked out a box with weed and two rolled joint inside. "You vicious ! You waited until now !" she said. "I didn't know. You know... it's forbidden and..." she lied on the bed. ".. forbidden is exiting." she finished. He ducked a brow. "Why'd you think I'm Veronica's friend and a computer geek ?" His eyes widened. "You hack ?" she smiled and pouted at the same time. _So cute._ "Sometimes..." he nodded in awe. "So... are we gonna do that today or ... ?" he jumped. "Do that ?" he paused. "Oh." _Smoke._

She burst ed into laugh. He leaned against her in the bed and lighted a joint and handed it to her. She rolled on her back. "Damn, it's been a while." she said. She frowned. "Since I went out with Jake Parker, actually. So, a year or so." he eyes widened. "You went out with that ass ?" she blushed. "Twice. It was my X-men moment." He coughed. "What's better than a Wolverine look alike then ?" She smiled, still blushing. "That's what I thought. ...Plus, I love bikers."

---

"My toe is cold." she said. He cracked out. They were lying in the bed, but not in the right direction, ther feet resting on the table. "You're so wasted, Mac." she giggled. He dropped the bottle of whiskey. "Lookztalking !" she uttered. He sat and fell back. "I didn't spill anything." he said. "Lucky for you. If you had... I would have waited till my body would be able to stand up again and... kicked you ass." He laughed.

She examined carefully her foot. "Still hurts ?" he asked. "Guess I'm too .. drunk, high... everything to feel anything." she replied and leaned back next to him. Well, in his arms actually. She felt too comfy here to feel weird and in the midst in her head she decided that would be a great place to fall asleep. What eventually she did.


	6. Weird stuff happening

Mac woke up in the same position. Dick was watching her. She smiled weirdly. "What ?" he shook his head. "Nothin'." he said. He sat on the bed, rubbing his face.

"Mm... I so don't miss high school." he said. She sat up. "Me neither." They cleaned up their mess. She spotted the almost empty bottle. "Too bad." she said. "Be careful. I might visit you at night to bring you alcohol when we get back." he said.

She looked at the floor. It was the first time they ever mention anything about after their... field trip. Even if she was hoping to get back. She was sad at this idea too. Of course her feet would be happy to rest but.. she was having a nice time and... the boy with who she was having great moments with was bound to disappear. "Too bad." she said again.

---

They were walking for three hours when they heard a helicopter fly above nearby. It took them a minute to realize that it was maybe looking for them and that it could be their way home. They jumped and yelled. "Heeeyyy !! We're here !" Suddenly he ran and pushed her hard. He fell on top of her under the trees at the time the helicopter flew over them. She grimaced in pain, rubbing her ribs as he got up. "I didn't know you played football." she said. And she walked in the sunshine again, watching the rescue go away.

"Sorry." he said, approaching. "I hope I didn't hurt you." she stormed away toward the river. "Of course you did. It's not like you're light or anything." He felt miserable. She was angry. That's when they realized both deep inside that it was their first fight. Not like it was an happy thing but it was their _first_ fight. They used to be mean to each other every time they exchanged a word. Now what, four days.. ? _Hell. _He ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry" he said apologetically.

Mac looked at him and her anger fade. Her voice softened. "What was that for anyway ?" he looked away. "I guess... I thought it was to early for this field trip to end." she looked at him, stunned. _Oh._

They walked a moment in silence until his stomach grumbled. "Time to go fishing." she offered. And the discomfort faded. They had a hard time setting the fire this time. It had rained this night. Luckily they were in at the time.

She checked the sky. It didn't look like it was gonna rain for a moment. But they were less hot, that was a bonus.

She entered the stream. "What are you doing ?" he asked. "Trying to wash up." she said, sliding her hand under her top to scrub. He ducked the fishes entrails away and nodded. "Good idea." He pulled off his shirt and jeans and entered the water. "Woaha... Damn...this isn't good for my virility." she laughed, trying to not notice that he was half naked a foot from her. She decided to do the same and checking her bra wasn't a see-throught she pulled off her shirt. She washed it in the clear water, turning her back to Dick.

He admired her curves, the cold water had made goose bump appear on her skin, before snapping back to reality. He tripped over and fell. She looked at him. "What are you doing ?" she asked. He remained under water from his neck. "Dude, I don't know !"

She bended to catch her t shirt in the stream and he gasped. _Don't look at het boobs, dude. Don't. She's going to kill you. _When he opened his eyes he saw her, hands on her hips. "Lame, much ?"

He smirked. "Just don't put off you pants, ok ?" she grinned, annoyed. "How do I wash them ?" he stood. "Then I'm gonna take a walk." He went away. She watched the wet boy quickly walk away, his shorts glued to him. _Nice butt, _she thought with a grin.

---

She took of her pants and tried to more or less wash it. She laughed and began to play with baby fishes. She just imprisoned them in the waist of the pants and they got out by the feet holes. She thought about Dick. She was almost disappointed, even if she was relieved that he'd left. So, he wasn't going to try to take advantage of the situation.

Why didn't he want the guys in the helicopter to see them, then ? Well, maybe he was trying to be a gentleman...

When he got back, he spotted his clothes wet too, drying next to hers. She'd watched them. She was lying on the floor. His eyes widened. Thank god his was lying on her back. _A thong man ! A wicked black thong !!_

He decided that it was way better for him to lie on his stomach.

She opened and eye. "Hey." she said, shivering. "As the sun is becoming scarce I figured it was the last time to wash them and to enjoy the sun." she explained. She glanced at her offered skin. "You're really pale. Be careful."

She slid an arm under her head. With her free hand she handed him the box and the lighter. "They were in your pants. I didn't wanna invade your privacy and open you bag."

She looked away and blushed when he opened the box and considered having a smoke. That was a hell of a lie. She'd opened his bag and his .. had fell and opened. Three condoms had fell out of it and a picture of Cassidy and Mac, folded. She figured it was one they taken on the beach and he just wanted to have his brother in his ... . So he wasn't that much of a jerk. He liked his brother, after all.

About the condoms, well.. now it was too late to say... 'hey, sorry I dropped that. Must be yours.' She'd been weirded out. That was all. Last time she'd seen one she... well, she was fourteen and... she'd jerked away. And that's when she had become sort of unpopular and a computer geek.


	7. Trippin

Dick ducked a brow to invite her to smoke with him. "While we're at it." she shrugged. He opened his bad and throw the box in. His ...; fell again. _Damn, this thing wants to get out. _She grinned. He opened it and took the picture out. Unfolded it. Showed it to Mac. _Act surprised._ " hey. I know them." she said, and frowned. "Well, at least her." she decided. "That's his loss." he said, agreeing.

He put the picture back, inside. "You first." he said. She lighted the joint and handed it to him. She leaned back.

---

They were watching the coulds above them. "This one looks like a horse." she told him. "Yeah right." he mocked her. "Which one's your favorite ?" she asked, ...the smoke. "You want me to pick a cloud as my favorite ? Damn, you must be high already." She giggled. "We ate fish four days straight. You'd think I'll feel worse." He nodded. "Hot dogs are so overrated." he looked at the sky. "This one." he decided. She slid her head closer to his arm so she could follow the direction of his finger. "Why ?" "It looks like the Apple logo. It makes me think of you. ...Sot of. Well, it means more than your... horse." she giggled. "I didn't say it was my favorite." he said. "So, which one is it ?" she smiled, taking back the joint. "Now, you've shown me the Apple sign.." "You have to pick another one !" she laughed. "I didn't know that rule." she frowned. "This one." she said. "the star-like one ?" She giggled. "It's not a star, dummy !" He frowned. She stretched her arm and put the joint in his sight. "Oh. Got it."

---

"I think it's dry." she said, touching his t shirt. "Not your jeans, though." She stated. "Mine neither." Dick walked toward her, a hand on his eyes. "Anyway, you put in on or not but stop flashing me !!" he begged.

She blushed. She was wearing his coat but apparently he just looked at her butt.

She swallowed. "Sorry." "No... you're not. But if you keep on doing that... you'll be." she frowned. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

He smiled. "If you get me crazy, i'l be crazy. You see ?" she nodded. Then snickered. "You're really lame." He looked offended. "You're almost naked !!! And you're wearing my coat !" she raised a brow. "I'm wearing your clothes and it turns you on ??" "Well... yeah, the fact that you're in your underwear in it as nothing to do with that."

---

"Did we walk in circle ?" she asked. "Impossible. A river can't flow in circle." They approached the new cabin. "Hey, the bed's larger !" she noted. "But it's on the floor." He shrugged. "there's a mattress, better than the floor."

---

She whined when the whisky ran scarce. "It's empty." he sighed. "At least i have a whole lot of weed left. Arf." She smirked. "I'm gonna owe you money big time." he patted her leg. "Don't bother. I've got nothing but money." she looked at him. "That's sad." He shook his head. "Didn't mean it like that." he said.

She tried to stood and fell back on his lap. "Hey... you ok ?" he asked. "Yeah... just dizzy." she smiled. "My guess is, I'll go pee later. ...Tomorrow." She lay back against him. "What if we tried to sleep in the right direction this time ?" he offered. They crawled into the bed.

She stretched. "This is so weird." she said, rolling on her side. He let out a muffled sound from behind her, Mac assumed it was a 'what ?'. "You and me here. Lost in the 'Neptune Jungle'." "Very survivor of us." he noted. "It's not what I meant. It's been four day and we haven't punched each other in the face yet." She was so tired and wasted. He nuzzled in her neck. "No, it's not weird." He said, and hold her. "It's weirder."


	8. Slipping

"FUCKIN'BIRD !!" he yelled. She groaned. "Now I'm sure I'm awake." "Sorry. Go back to sleep." She stretched. "Can't." she croaked. "This bird is bugging me too." she sat. "I'm gonna pee and see what I can do about that." He fell back on the bed. "Oh, Mac, you rock. I'm _so_ not moving." She went out and scared the bird easily. _Hope he was the only one to like this roof._

When she got back inside he smiled and shifted to leave more place to her. "It must be early. The sun isn't even totally up." She said. He groaned. "I'm so not moving from here." she pulled her so she lay again. "Come here." he sighed and pulled her back in his arms.

---

"Mac ?" "Mm'k ?" "You sleeping ?" she giggled. "I ... was about to." "Sorry." He rolled on his back. She frowned. "No. What ?" He pouted. "Bored. Can't sleep." She propped her head on her hand. She drew circles in the sheets. "What do we do then ?" she asked, aware of awkward was the situation. _Awkward and sexy. _She swallowed.

"I'd say tic-tac-toe but... with no pens..." he said. "Finger fight ?" she offered.

---

After a while they were definitely awake and laughing. She was trying really hard to get out of his grip, she was yelling. He was tickling her and she was laughing so hard that she was crying. He let her go and she gasped for hair, slamming his arms. She pouted. He laughed. "What ?" she looked away like a little girl.

"You know you're so cute when you do that ?" he asked. She turned to him. He was smiling at her shyly. "Really ?" she asked. He laughed. "I'm not kidding." She smiled. "Thanks."

He reached for her hand. "I like that field trip." he said. She smiled again, blushing slightly. He grazed her skin a second and suddenly jumped over her and tickled her harder than ever. "Diiiiick, nooo !!" she yelled.

Next thing she knew he kissed her. She froze. _He did, right ?_ Looking at he face it seamed so because he was waiting for a reaction. Bad apparently.

"Sorry." he said, sitting back. "i got caught up in the moment." he said. She sat too. Disappointed. She looked at him. Did that just happened ? Did he just kiss her ? She felt her heart sink. Did he just back away ?

Her stomach grumbled. "I am so hungry." she said, breaking the silence. He tried to reach for her hand but she jerked away. If he was 'sorry' that he just kissed her, she didn't want his pity.

---

When he finally decided to go after her he realized that the weather had changed again during the night. _Hell, that's sunny. _He searched for Mac, she was out of sight. He sat on the little beach near the house and prepared his apology.

She stormed out of nowhere running fast and jumped in the water. "Waaaaahh !!" she yelled. "Talk about waking up. Coffee's so out !" He laughed. "Mac, I'm sorry." she looked at him, hands on her hips. She was beautiful again. And in underwear. Again. "What is it you're sorry about, anyway ?" He shrugged. "I made you mad."

"Right." she said, getting out of the water. That wasn't the answer. "Forget it." She said. She was actually talking to her. She'd just repressed to tell herself, 'forget him'. He lay beside her. "how many days you think are left ?" he asked. She pouted, thinking. "I don't know. Two, maybe." He nodded.


	9. So what ?

"I lost weight." she said randomly. "Really ?" he asked. "Me too I guess." he stood up and checked his waist. "I can't tell." he said. She grinned. "Baggy pants." He sat. "Yeah." She decided not to borrow his coat again and headed for her clothes even though she wasn't dry yet. She just walked there like would have just to show him what he'd just lost. He grimaced and punched the rock not to stare at her... thong. Tiny ... tiny piece of ... Her t shirt was glued to her. He shivered and looked away. _Dude, that chick is going to kick your balls if she sees you watching her._ She didn't like him.

He rolled a joint and she watched him do it. It made the hunger go... for a while. The more the time passed the 'softer' he made them cause they were weaker.

She looked at his features and decided to give it another try. He'd kept watching her, it has to be a sign... _A sign that he's a guy..._"What were you sorry about, Dick ?" He frowned. "I don't understand." he simply told her. "Kissing me or stopping ?"

He swallowed. "Honestly.. I don't know... Which one didn't you like ?" he asked. She shook her head and rose. He watched her walk away angrily. "What ?" She turned and flipped her hair. "That's too easy !!" he stared in disbelief. "You want me to decide ! It's not fair ! You want _me_ to tell you the way to get away with it, without telling me what _you_ think."

He looked at the floor. "Stopping." he let out. He kept staring at his feet. He could see her walk toward him and stop. She knelled down and took the box away from him. She sat next to him. She'd watched him. She was probably able to do the same.

He watched her silently. Was she acting like nothing had happened ? She seamed to be thinking.

She smirked at her work. _Apparently, not, _she thought. "This isn't a joint." she stated. "Nope." She closed the box. "Come on." she said. She dragged to the cabin. _What's she doin' ?_ He wondered.

She pushed him on the bed and sat next to him. "Where were we ?" she asked. Confused he glanced at her. "What ? You said you were sorry about stopping. Do it again." he was breathless. She was so daring.

He reached for her face and cupped it. His lips brushed her cheek and he kissed her. She placed her hand in his neck and responded. Her fingers slid into his hair and he shivered. He kissed her harder and found that she wasn't as shy as he thought she would be. She bit his bottom lip and he groaned. He squeezed her hip. He was crasy about her tongue.

He leaned back, gasping for air. She ducked a brow. "You're amazing." He said, caressing his cheek. "I have to cool down." She ran a hand down to his jeans and grinned. "I see." he blushed. "sorry." she shook her head. "Don't be. I prefer that. It's better than if I made you wanna puke." He kissed her nose. "Not gonna happened." _She's so not the shy girl I thought she was. _He thought while she was thinking. _Damn, I don't know if it's a sunstroke or the hunger that rendered me crazy like that._

They kissed a little more and he offered. "What about heading to the river ?" She smiled and nodded. She knew why he'd offered that but she was surprised. He hadn't try anything. He just wanted to calm down. _That's not the Dick we know._ She noted. The followed him and caught him before he could enter the water and got rid of his t shirt.

She swam with him a little and they cuddled each other in the stream. He felt her shake. "Let's get out." he said. She watched the sun already going down. How long had they been making out ?

They caught three fishes in an hour. "I can't stand them anymore !" he yelled. "Why can't I have a steak ?" he asked. She grinned. "Go fish a caw."

She handed him a joint, he examined it. "See. You're doing better." She smiled.


	10. Enjoy the day

They were lying on the bed talking. "We progressed so much today. We walked so long." she noted sarcastically. He smiled, playing with a curl of her hair. "We rested our feet. I hear they're grateful for that. And, for my part, I enjoyed my day." she kissed him. "Hell, yeah."

He tickled her. "No ! Please..." He stopped. "You're endangering your...'personal parts' when you do that ..." she mimicked convulsing and kicking him. "Oh. Not good." she smiled. He slid a hand under her t shirt, on his back. He reached for her shoulder blade. "I'm thinking of getting a tattoo. Around here." he said. "What kind of a tattoo ?" she asked. "No idea. That's probably why I don't have it yet." she smiled. "You could design it for me ?" he offered. She blushed. "me ?" he grazed her cheek. "Yeah. You did a kill design on one of Logan's surfboards." She nodded. "I did." He kissed her.

---

"Oh, Mac... we're gonna have to slow down a bit there." He gasped. She pouted and pulled away. He rested his hands on her hips. "Look at you !" he pleaded. She was sitting on top of him, perfectly aware the hard-on he had and she couldn't care less. On the contrary. "What ?" she said, innocently. "I don't wanna rape you. I don't wanna force you into anything so... I must not go beyond my limits." he explained. She reached for his hands and placed it on her thighs spread on his sides. "Where are your limits ?" she asked playfully. He gasped and contorted. "very... close." he indicated.

She laughed and bended to kiss him. "Sorry." she said. "Chicken !" he looked offended. "What ?!" "You lame !" she added, teasing him. He gently slammed her hands. "No way. I'm just trying to concentrate while you're ... making me not to." She smiled. "I'm winning." He nodded. "Obviously."

She bended backward a little and went back, running her fingers all over his chest. "Maybe I'm winning on purpose ?" she insinuated. His eyes widened. "Am I getting what you.. can't possibly be suggesting ?" She blushed. "Well, if you don't want to..." "Yes you can suggest it." he whispered.

Mac pulled off her t shirt and he watched her with desire and astonishment. He touched her and he felt all his will crumble. He pulled her closer and kissed her wildly. She pushed him to yank his t shirt off. He grabbed the sheets and squeezed them hard while he was fighting not to scream. What was going on with him ? Since when was he that... 'shakable' ?

His eyes rolled when she bit his neck. "Mac ?... Mac !" she pulled away and ducked the curl in front of her face. "Sure about that ?" he asked.

She smiled and didn't answer. Without breaking eye contact she reached for his jeans and unzipped them. His mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

---

He kissed her breasts and went down. He kissed her stomach and further while he slid her pants down. She reached for his hips and pulled him closer, making him groan. He'd taken a condom from his wallet... and she was holding it tight until the time was right. He took her bra off and paused. She blushed and he shook his head as a 'no'. He hold her tighter him and licked her neck.

She was going to be crazy. They were almost naked. Especially her. A thong wasn't the most covering thing humans had created. She was caressing his butt through the shorts. She pushed it a little inviting him to take it off. He did and did the same to her. _Oh, come on !_ He swallowed hard. "Mac. You're shaved !" he gasped. "Not for a few days." she said, turning pink. "Why ?" He smiled and shook his head. "I think I died and went in heaven." She giggled, pulled him closer.

---

They looked at each other when he slowly pushed himself inside. At first she grimaced a little, then her face relaxed and she let her head fall backward. He gasped with pleasure. She sighed a lot while he went back and forth... .She opened her eyes and found him looking at her. There was a question in his eyes, like 'are you ok' or something. She nodded and he kissed her.

After a while they went wilder. He was going faster and she scratched his back. He moaned and pushed harder so she gasped. She let out a giggle.

Where were they ? Who were they except for who they were just now ? They didn't know. Didn't care.

She cried out once. He gripped her hands. She cried out twice. He propped himself on one arm to watch her reach the orgasm. She gripped his hand and gasped. She gasped his name. That's when he broke down, out of the blue. He was ecstatic. She'd cried his name out. And it had affected him. _Hell, yeah !_

He leaned beside her and threw the crappy piece of plastic away. He kissed her and enjoyed the sparkle in her eyes. Not the naughty one like earlier. The peaceful one. He caressed her cheek. _I hope it was good for her too._

She kissed him, smiling slightly. "I think we passed 'weirder'. What is it now ?" she asked. He kissed her nose. "Better ?" She gave him a genuine smile. He reached for the sheets and covered their bodies.

---

He woke up alone in the bed. He went out to see Mac with his knife, shredding her pants. "Watcha doing ?" he asked placing a kiss on her head. "Making shorts. Aw." She'd cut herself. He was about to say something and take the knife away from her but he froze when she licked her finger. _Damn..._ She turned to him with her finger in her mouth. "Whaf ?" she asked. A smile broadened on his face. "You're so... forget it." She tried her brand new shorts on. "I made them to short." She said. He smiled. "Nope."

He'd done the same. Without her he wouldn't even have thought about it. He lifted the bags on his shoulder. "You know I can have one." she said. He shook his head. Dick was a hell of a romantic boy, or at least, he was going to be. And she will be there to testify. "Fine." she said. She stopped at the door of the cabin, checking they hadn't forgot anything. "Damn, I'll never forget my first time." she said to herself.

He chocked. "What ?!" he looked at her. "It was ?!" he asked. She shrugged it off and walked away. Dick caught up wuth her. "Damn, what's it gonna be like next time ?!" he exclaimed. She smiled._ It means it was good, right ?_ He took her hand and she grinned. "Next time ?"


	11. Road

"My shoe !!!" Mac got up and jumped into the water after her left shoe. Dick burst into laugh. "She stood up, all wet. One shoe in the hand, the other next to him. "Not funny." she said. She sat back next to him. "Do you know how long it takes to dry ?" she said, shaking her shoe. He stopped laughing, getting her point. "Stay there for the night, huh ?" she nodded.

She looked around. At least they'd walked today. But... there was nothing comfy around. Correction : there was him. But 'him' didn't have a roof.

They set a campfire up. "Nice work." she greeted. "With no alcohol !" he added. He slid an arm around her shoulders. "We're good."

They felt asleep in each other's arms in front of the fire, her shoe placed close enough to dry.

---

The next morning they crossed a road. Finally. They'd heard a plane in the last two days but it had kept passing next to them. "Someone's probably gonna come." she said, sitting on the side. "Or at least I'll pretend that until my feet aren't numb anymore." he smiled. "Someone's gonna come. I know this road. It leads to a private creek." She wondered if the 'private' meant there was gonna be no one or if it just meant 'paying showers on the beach'.

After thirty minutes a car came and they jumped on their feet. A women came out of the car. "Oh, my god, are you the missing kids ??!" They shook their head. Mac detailed the boy beside her. Shredded shorts, dirty t shirt, bed hair, tired face. "What do you think gave it away ?" she asked Dick. "Are you alright kids ?" She pressed the woman's hand. "We're fine. Can I use your phone ?" "Sure."

She thought for a minute. She had only a few numbers in mind but all she could think was Mars Investigation. "Hey, Veronica. It's Mac." she shook her head."Veronica, calm down !! We're ok. .. Yeah, he's with me." Dick ducked a brow. He was talking to the woman. "Ok. See you soon." She went back to the woman. "Thank you very much." "You need a lift to where ?" the woman asked. "You're so nice. Hum, center of Neptune, Mars Investigation ?" Dick smirked.

In the time they got there Mac's parents where there and Logan. And journalists.

---

Logan drove Dick home. He was silent. "Dude you're so skinny." Logan joked. "So, what'd you do with baby bro's ex ?" he smiled mysteriously. "She taught me how to fish and I taught her how to roll." Logan laughed. "That's my pal :" he shook his head. "Man, it's good to see you."

---

"Yes, dad, I'm fine. I... no I can't eat more." Mac replied. "The fact that I lost weight is good." she added. "I fit better in my skin." She said. _Is that it or sex ?_

"We were so worried." her mom said. "And that boy ? He didn't do anything to you, did he ?" her dad asked. She sighed. _Don't blush, girl ! _ "He had the lighter. He was precious. That's why I didn't ate him." she concluded, leaving for the bathroom.


	12. Back to normal Or what ?

Monday. Monday at school. Mac paused. _How weird._

"You ok ?" Veronica asked. "Sure. Just... it's been a strange week." Veronica nodded. "Tell me about it !" she paused. "Yeah, tell me about it !" she promped. Mac walked further. "I'll let you know when I know."

Veronica watched her friend enter the school building. _Damn, I hate that when they're not telling me !_

---

Mac had been searching for Dick all morning. He probably didn't show up. Kids kept looking at her like she was an alien. Logan had come with the Neptune high paper. A huge photo of her and Dick out of Mars Investigations. "Look at them !!! They look like Tom Hanks !" he'd said, patting her shoulder. Wallace had told her she looked different. Thinner. _So, I was right. _Veronica'd said 'glowing'. And the fact that Mac remained silent about her everlasting field trip was even more bothering her. But Mac was her friend and she didn't want to push.

She opened her locker. Last time she'd done it seamed to be a lifetime ago. Two guys passed her talking about 'Dick and that chick'. Dick. She was 'that chick'. She pursed her lips. It seamed that it was just it after all. Dick was Dick and she was Mac. Back to their own world. Not a word. Probably. She slightly smiled.

Yep, she will never forget her first time. And she knew him a lot better now. And even if it remained hushed and in the past, it was something like a tiny but strong spark, burning somewhere in her. The beginning of a smile on her mouth. The woman that someday she would be.

---

She joined Veronica and Wallace to eat. She was sadly watching her jell-o melt when someone sat behind her on the bench. "Hello, you." Dick said. She jumped. That was a surprise. Obviously not only for her. She tried to cool down the warmth on her cheeks. "Not hungry ?" he asked. She looked at her plate. "Nope. Too chemical. I have yet to adjust." Hamburger and jell-o. Dick waved at Veronica and Wallace. Veronica smirked back. Mac frowned. _Down, girl._

He slid his arms around her waist. "Want some fish ?" he teased. She elbowed him in the ribs. He shrugged. "Chineese ?" he offered. Her eyes sparkled and he nuzzled in her neck, grinning. "I knew it ! Guys ? The same ?" he asked Wallace and Veronica. Wallace pushed his plate away. "Happily." Veronica nodded.

Dick played gently Mac's hair when he held out his cell and made the call. Mac grinned. Cell phones, right. Twenty Frist Century. She leaned against Dick. A lot of people were watching 'Dick and that chick'. The chick that'd gotten him whipped. Apparently. They were talking in each other's ears. And sitting with PI girl and his boy. She exchanged a smile with her friends. People can talk.

---

When the delivery came Dick picked his money and ducked his wallet on the table. Veronica reach for it with a disgusted expression and opened it further, smirked at Mac, pointing the picture. Mac's face up. The brunette blushed. She joined Dick, helping him with the boxes, to avoid confusing stares.

Logan sat beside Veronica. "I thought they were going to rip each other's throat. Not... make out." Veronica grinned. "My world dissolves." she snorted when she saw her friend grab the 09er's ass. "Oh yeah." Logan agreed.

Wallace cut. "Come on guys... it's nice."

And Logan ended up sharing their meal. Who cares about 09ers and 02ers ?

---

A while later Mac and Dick walked in the hallway. She paused before her locker and a guy called out Dick. "Hey, dude. Got tired of Sinclair ?" Dick snickered and whispered in Mac's ear. "Somehow I'm actually dating a Sinclair, _at last._" She blushed. He spotted a copybook full of doodles. "What about that tattoo ?" Dick reminded her. "You weren't kidding ?" she asked.

Her locker's door slammed shut, preventing Dick to answer. Cassidy was standing in front of them. "You bastard !" he yelled at his brother. Dick raised a hand and tried to reach out for his brother but he jerked away. "You couldn't have chosen someone else ? You just had to keep on making a fool of me ??!" Dick couldn't finds the words to say sorry. Mac tried. "It's not like we 'chose' anything." she pointed out. "Shut up, you bitch !" he snapped. She could held Dick's fist in time. "Please. Don't fight over this." she begged.

But Cassidy kept on yelling at them and a group was now gathering around them. She eventually got mad. "What, Cassidy ? You just dumped me when I tried to understand what was wrong and insulted me. Now you're mad cause I moved on ? Cause I stopped crying over you ? Or you're mad at me cuz I followed your advise ? You know, 'getting laid' ?" she yelled at him. The people around them gasped. She was so angry she forgot to blush and stormed away.

Dick caught up with her. "Hey... if it was just that..." she shook her head. "it was his words. Not mine." She took his hand and said. "It wasn't like that, you know that." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I made love to you." she smiled. "And it was goood..." they both laughed.

He pulled her closed and spoke to her ear. "What about another time ? You know, just to check if it was as good as we thought..." she smiled. He saw that sparkle again in her eyes. Oh, gosh... She was so dangerous.

He reached for his keys. "Let's get out of here." he said. While heading out saw Veronica staring at her in disbelief. "What about class ?" Mac shrugged. "Post traumatic behavior." she explained.

"Right." Logan let out, reaching out for Veronica's shoulder. "I seem to recall some post traumatic behaviors in the girl's bathroom between you and me..." he said. Veronica raised her looks. "What do you want ?" she said, trying to ge away from his dangerous and sexy grip against the lockers. He smiled hopefully. "You ?" he said, dragging her into the bathroom just like old times.

---

Dick started the engine. "Where d'you wanna go ?" he asked." Outa here. For sure." she smiled. "Back in a cabin in the woods ?" He smiled, took her hand and lifted it to kiss it. "You know it was my first time too ?" he asked. She smirked sacasticaly. "Right." she realized that he was serious. "How ?" He smiled shyly. She nodded. _No Madison, then. _She smiled. "I knew something was wrong after my dad had told me his ventures with Madison's mom when they were in college. Sexiness is genetics. Now I know what was the problem..."


End file.
